


Weightless

by shaenie



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-03
Updated: 2003-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mines of Moria, 3 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first FPS in LoTR. No mocking!

It is as Boromir said: a tomb.

Gimli loves the deep places. Caves, mines, expanses dominated by the feel of weight; solid and dependable earth, encapsulating, womb-like -- these things are a comfort.

But not here. Here, grief burns in his belly and rage sears his heart.

Dwarves are children of the Valar as surely as Elves are, if not so old a race. They do not feel the need to conceal their sorrow, as Men do.

But Gimli weeps in silence, weeps for his fallen people, his slaughtered _kin_. Tears wet his beard while most of the fellowship sleeps.

~

Death is an impenetrable emptiness in Legolas' understanding.

He is old beyond the understanding of Men, but death has never touched him. He has known _of_ it, but it has never been near.

He understands that he does not _want_ to know it. He had beheld Gimli's face. Even now, Gimli's anguish scrapes the contours of his mind. He cannot find rest nor peace. The sleek-warm wood of his bow beneath his fingers cannot dispel the weight of sorrow and darkness.

He wishes them (all) spared the understanding of death.

But their road is long, and death rides upon it.

~

"You took no sleep," Legolas says softly. Frodo turns, believing Legolas to be speaking to him (he did sleep, though restlessly), but Legolas is standing before Gimli.

Frodo watches, merely curious. He cannot recall ever hearing Legolas speak to Gimli in tones so... gentle.

Gimli peers up at Legolas, then looks away. "Nor did you," he says in his gruff, low voice.

"This place is cold," Legolas says after a pause. "Will you tell me of the past, Gimli? When Khazad-dûm gave light and warmth to your people?"

Gimli smiles at Legolas.

The Ring around Frodo's neck feels almost weightless.


End file.
